La rencontre
by CelesteDiam1789
Summary: Le Tardis emmène le Docteur dans une réalité parallèle et celui-ci y découvre une réalité... étonnante. Désole, résumé pourri. /!\ Relation bizarre mais aucune description et rien de charnel.
Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic' publiée et je compte sur vous pour m'améliorer. Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, positifs comme négatifs ( Si ils sont constructifs) ! Je remercie particulièrement Fulmen et Phaedra, sans qui je n'aurais jamais publié et qui on eu la gentillesse de passer derrière moi pour corriger certaines horreurs.

/!\ A part la Diplomate, ni l'univers, ne les personnages ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement…

Bonne lecture et peut-être à plus.

Il semblait au Docteur que le Tardis le secouait plus que d'habitude. Eleven réfléchit pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui déplaire mais ne trouva pas. Tout à coup, Sexy s'arrêta, plus un seul bruit. À la fois méfiant et excité, comme avant chaque nouvelle aventure, le Docteur s'aventura hors du Tardis. Il fut étonné de se retrouver dans un jardin, au XXIe siècle, s'il devait en juger par la déco. Un magnifique jardin d'ailleurs, qu'il était en train d'admirer quand une jeune femme l'aborda.

-Bonjour Amour. Tu es en retard. Encore. À quoi ça te sert d'avoir un Tardis si tu ne t'en sers même pas pour être à l'heure à ton propre anniversaire de mariage ?

À la mention de l'évènement, l'alien aux deux cœurs fronça les sourcils, depuis quand était-il marié à quelqu'un d'autre que River Song ? Voyant son trouble, la jeune femme appela deux des personnes présentes dans le jardin. En les voyant arriver, le Docteur fronça encore plus les sourcils. Contrairement à la jeune femme, il connaissait ces deux hommes. Le grand brun prit la parole

-Qu'y a-t'il Chérie ? Il se tourna vers le Docteur. Docteur ? Que se passe t'il ? Docteur ?

Devant l'insistance de son interlocuteur, il finit par répondre.

-Numéro un, qui êtes vous jeune fille ? Numéro deux, depuis quand je suis marié ? Numéro trois, il se tourna vers l'homme qui n'avait encore rien dit, comment as-tu survécu à Manhattan ? Et enfin, c'est quoi ce bordel !?

Les trois autres se dévisagèrent avant que le grand brun ne prenne la parole.

-Dit nous ce que tu sais sur chacun d'entre nous. Tout ce que tu sais.

-Et bien… Toi, Capitaine Jack Harkness, tu es un agent du temps immortel. Cette immortalité, tu l'as doit à Rose Tyler. Je t'ai d'ailleurs rencontré avec elle durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, où tu as, au passage failli détruire l'humanité.

Jack sourit à cette mention.

-Tu as ensuite prit la tête de Torchwood Cardiff avant de venir avec moi et Matha Jones à la fin de l'univers où nous avons trouvé le Maître, en a suivi l'année qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Je suis venu te dire ensuite adieu dans un bar où je t'ai donné le nom d'Alonzo.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Euh… oui ?

-Et pour les autres ? Rory et Dip' ?

-Et bien Rory. La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, c'était avec Amy et le prisonnier Zéro. Tu était ridicule d'ailleurs !

Rory grimaça à la remarque. Oui, il se souvenait avoir presque haït le Docteur à l'époque. Il ne cessait jamais de le rendre ridicule auprès d'Amy et il avait fallut un certain nombre d'aventures pour qu'il finissent par comprendre que l'alien ne voyait la rousse que comme sa petite sœur.

-Ensuite, je suis venu te chercher à ton enterrement de vie de garçon parce qu'Amy voulait m'embrasser. Puis tu es mort, ou plutôt tu n'es jamais né. Tu es ensuite réapparu en soldat romain en plastique et tu as protégé la Pandorica et Amy pendant 2000 ans. Tu est d'ailleurs presque aussi vieux que moi ! Suite à ça, la réalité à été réécrite, tu t'es marié avec Amy et nous sommes reparti pour plein d'aventure avant Manhattan où les anges pleureurs vous ont eu, toi et ton épouse.

Aucun de ses trois interlocuteurs ne manqua son regard triste. Il ne s'en était toujours pas vraiment remis et c'est pour ça qu'il voyageait encore seul.

-Vous avez vécu très vieux et êtes mort là-bas. Je t'épargne le fait que River Song, mon épouse, est ta fille et qu'elle a été programmée pour me tuer. Ce qu'elle a presque réussit à faire !

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un instant avant de dire.

-Jusque là, tout va presque bien. Il te manque juste les 200 dernières années. Et que sais tu sur moi ?

Le Docteur la dévisagea quelques minutes.

-Je ne te connais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Qui es-tu ?

Il put voir sur son visage une tristesse profonde ainsi qu'une certaine déception.

-Je suis la Diplomate, je suis une Dame du Temps. Je suis deux jours plus vieille que toi, on a grandi ensemble et je suis ton Âme-sœur.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant.

-Quand est-il de Gallifray ?

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle précisa

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Gallifray ?

-Et bien, il y a eu la Guerre du Temps, je croyais avoir détruit la planète mais au final, je l'ai envoyée dans une autre réalité. Les Daleks se sont autodétruit dans l'opération.

-Etais-tu seul ?

-Non. J'étais avec deux versions plus jeune de moi; Chaussures de plage et Papy

-Tu ne l'as pas encore retrouvée ?

-Qui ?

-Gallifray.

-Non.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

Il lui fit son petit sourire en coin et répondit d'u' air faussement gêné.

-C'est une question assez personnelle ça.

Elle prit un visage sévère, en contraste avec ses yeux pétillants de malice.

-C'est pour déterminer si nous sommes ton futur ou si tu as changé de réalité.

-Dans ce cas… J'ai 1238 ans.

C'est Rory, qui n'avait presque rien dit qui réagit en premier.

-Donc, il vient d'une autre réalité ?

-Il semblerait.

Le Docteur réfléchit puis demanda quelles étaient les différences entre les deux mondes.

Dip' étant la plus âgée, c'est elle qui répondit.

-Tu as bien… déplacé Gallifray mais on l'a déjà retrouvée. Lorsqu'on la croyait perdu, nous n'étions plus que trois Seigneurs du Temps toi, moi et le Maître. Le Maître s'était planqué à la fin de l'univers, toi tu voyageais et moi également, mais pour te retrouver, ce qui était assez compliqué en soit. Tu as trouvé le Maître, il a tenté d'envahir la Terre, tu l'as battu, tu l'as envoyé dans le Vide, ce lieu où rien n'existe. Si j'ai bien compris, tes… aventures sont à peu près les mêmes jusqu'à il y a 200 ans. À ce moment, je t'ai retrouvé et on a voyagé ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve Jack, qui avait recruté Rory à Torchwood. Nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'ils étaient nos âmes-sœurs et nous nous sommes mariés. En gros, voilà.

Eleven réfléchit et essaya d'identifier ce qui le dérangeait avant de trouver.

-Âmes-sœurs ?

Bien que déçu, la Dame du Temps répondit calmement. Après tout, qu'en pouvait-il s'il ne comprenait pas. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas l'autre réalité. Son Docteur était trop seul.

-Oui. Dans notre réalité, les Seigneurs du Temps ont des âmes-sœurs. Généralement, une seule mais dans certain cas très rare, ce sont des « couple « de trois. Il était évident que, dès notre naissance, toi et moi serions liés. Et nous avons longtemps cru que le Maître serait le troisième mais au final non.

-Pourquoi Jack et Rory ? Ceux ne sont pas des Seigneurs du Temps.

-Mais ils sont presque immortels.

-Oui… C'est vrai.

Le Docteur était nostalgique du temps où il voyageait avec Rose ou Amy. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de se lamenter, il devait rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigea donc vers le Tardis dans l'intention de s'en aller mais lorsqu'il activa les leviers, rien ne bougea. Il réessaya mais le Tardis refusait de bouger. Dip' finit par lui proposer de passer la soirée avec eux et qu'ils regarderaient demain pourquoi le Tardis semblait refuser de ramener le Docteur dans sa réalité. Il hésita avant d'accepter et la soirée se finit presque calmement. Aussi calmement que cela était possible avec un Jack complètement bourré. Lorsque tous les invites furent partis, ils allèrent enfin se coucher mais le Docteur eut du mal à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il fut réveillé par un Jack séducteur et pas encore tout à fait sobre. Prit de panique, le Docteur s'enfuit de sa chambre et finit sa nuit dans le salon. Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par une odeur de café et de pains au chocolat frais. Il se leva donc et salua Rory, qui était dans la cuisine. Dip' arriva tranquillement et se servit un jus d'orange avant se prendre enfin la parole.

-'Jour. Vous avez vu Jack ? Il n'était plus au lit quand je me suis réveillée ce matin.

Le Docteur rougit légèrement. Il répondit en bégayant un peu.

-Il… euh… il est dans ma chambre.

Rory le regarda d'un air navré.

-C'est pour ça que tu dormais dans le fauteuil du salon ?

Le pauvre Alien acquiesça, un peu gêné. Mais Rory le rassura et, après s'être préparés, ils se mirent à la recherche d'une solution pour renvoyer Eleven dans sa réalité.

Il leur fallut presque deux semaines pour que le Tardis se remette en marche, sans qu'ils aient fait quoi que ce soit. Durant ces deux semaines, le Docteur s'était attaché aux trois autres et avait même presque finit par les aimer. Il lui fallut trois jours pour se remettre émotionnellement de cette réalisation et lorsque qu'il fut temps de partir, il hésita énormément. Voyant son trouble, Dip' le prit à part pour le faire parler de ce qui le perturbait à ce point.

-Je… je crois que j'ai fini par apprécier cette réalité et…euhm…

-Tu es tombé amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…

Il essaya de nier mais il ne pouvait continuer à leur cacher ça, surtout qu'il retournait dans son monde.

-Oui…

Il l'avait lâché du bout des lèvres, incertain de comment elle réagirait. Elle se contenta de sourire, tendrement.

-Alors retourne chez toi et retrouve les. Donne leurs ton amour.

Il hocha la tête et alla faire ses adieux. De retour dans sa réalité, il se posa et réfléchit aux paroles de la Dame du Temps. Oui, il allait les retrouver et les aimer. Il espérait vraiment que Rory avait survécu. C'est donc sur ces bonnes résolutions qu'il se mit en route, droit vers Torchwood.

Verdict ?


End file.
